In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Cabin areas, for example in an aircraft or other vehicles, are often designed with an interior trim paneling or interior lining which are located in front of a supporting structure, for example. For example, the trim paneling comprises a plurality of cabin panels. In addition to the purpose of limiting the cabin area cabin panels can also be used to improve the acoustic room characteristics. For example, cabin panels with acoustical dampening structures are designed, e.g. sandwich constructions with a honeycomb core plate as the core layer and acoustical dampening surface layers. However, it has become evident that the honeycomb core structures must be converted in a complex manner for adapting to the different room types, which in turn will also have an effect on the acoustical properties. In the document DE 10 2005 024408 A1 the reinforcement of foam materials is described. A rigid foam is placed between two surface layers which can be fastened to each other by implementation of a sewing method. The fiber bundles used for sewing and stitching are filled with a matrix material, for example the fiber bundles are infiltrated with a resin. However, it has become evident that the infiltration with resin is costly.